Meet Linda Fea
by LyllithWho
Summary: It's like the movie, only her name is Linda, she's a girl, and she's NOT Wilber's mom. She's just the inventor of, like, everything in the future! She's the president! WilberxOC, Linda Fae. Rated for lang and teen weirdness!


**Okay: Linda Fea (Thanks for the name, Thropp3rdDescending!) is an orphan in the present, who gets a visit from a hot, black-haired boy from the future! It's like Meet The Robinsons, only Linda Fea is not Wilber's mom, she's just the person who basically invented the future! She's like the AWESOME president of time! Okay, here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Linda Fea and her cat, Deogie. (Pronounced: Dee-OO-gee. It's like spelling the word D-O-G, but it's a cat name…Its funny.)**

**Linda Fea looks like this: She has light brown hair, its cut into a 'bob-cut.' (Short in the back, longer in the front) It's really strairt, but it sticks up like spikes in the back. She has light green eyes and is really pale. She is 15 years old, and about 5"6in tall. She's slim but strong. Her outfit is a pair of blue jeans and a purple tank-top that says **_**La La Land, **_**for her favorite song in bright red letters. She wears thin, rectangle glasses. Also, she wears a lot of make-up, so not many families want to adopt a Goth-look-a-like.**

I really hated this town. It seemed to never rain here, unless it was inconvenient for me. Not to sound selfish, but whenever I needed the sun to come out, the rain fell right in my face. Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, but a little sunshine is good for you every now-and-then.

"Linda, there's a family here to see you." Mrs. Harrington called from my bedroom door.

I was sitting by my window, watching the rain fall on the other side of the glass. It was a bad sign; this family wouldn't want me either…

"Why bother?" I said to her as a grabbed my black sweater and walked up to her with a sad expression.

The black woman patted my shoulder as we walked down the hallway, "Oh, don't worry about, dear. I think these ones are the ones!"

"You said that about the last twenty-four families." I muttered, raising an eyebrow at her.

She chuckled, "This time I mean it!"

"You said that the last ten times," I rolled my eyes as she opened the door for me. I walked in and smiled at the couple in front of me.

The woman was a perfect blond, with blue eyes and tan skin. She was thin with a large chest, wearing a pink sweater and skirt set. The man was also a blond, tall and lean. He had green eyes and wore a blue sweater and jeans set.

Ew.

"Why, hello there!" The woman greeted me, smiling. "You must be Linda Fea! I'm Sheila and this is Eric, please sit down."

I sat down on the other side of the desk in front of them, trying to look happy.

"Hi," Was my genius reply.

"So, Linda, what do you like to do?" Eric asked me, tossing his hair out of his face. Ew.

"Read, write, play guitar, read." I shrugged; I'm not very interesting.

"Mrs. Harrington told us that you were at the head of you class. She said you were a child genius!" Sheila smiled, beckoning me to continue.

"I am, so what?" I snickered, "All that's ever gotten me is a good ass-kicking a few good grades! Never got me a friend, never got me a family! Being. A. Genius. Never. Got. Me. ANYTHING!" I was leaning with my hands on the table, glaring at the shocked family in front of me. Yes, I was unnecessarily yelling, but whenever someone talked about the stupid smarts thing I got a little touchy.

"Um, okay. We need a moment alone, thank you dear." The two people got up and hurried out. I could still hear them talking to Mrs. Harrington, "Thank child needs some serious anger management! Good day, ma'am!"

"Wait, I'm sure we can work this out!" But Mrs. Harrington's please were ignored as I stepped out of the room and ran down the hallway, up the hidden staircase behind the snack machine, and on to the wet roof. It was still pouring rain, but I didn't care. Plus, if it's still raining by the time Mrs. Harrington realizes where I ran off to, she won't come up here.

She hates the rain.

I sat on my little box, staring up into the gray clouds and just stared. I stayed that way until Mrs. Harrington finally came up with an umbrella.

Damn the inventor of that blasted thing…

**~Lalalalala~**

School really sucks… When I said 'Ass-kicking' yesterday, I meant it.

I was currently hiding from some seniors in a garbage can behind the school. They were trying to beat me up for up-staging them in this year's physics bee; which was earlier this morning. I was about to tell the teacher what was wrong with his equation when the seniors began to chase me. I wish I could go back, but I can't. But…The equation was SO wrong, if it had been correct, God knows what people could do with it! Why, it was the very equation that could unravel time travel!

But all I could really think about was the fact that it smelled very bad in this nasty trash can…

I heard footsteps , I froze. Then I heard the garbage can's lid open slightly, and then open all the way. It all happened very fast. I screamed, but someone covered my mouth with their hand. I was expecting to be pulled out, but whoever's hand was on my mouth was getting into the trash can with me. The person sat very still and waited for me to calm down.

"Please don't scream, it was hard enough to get past those creeps the first time." The boy whispered. "Now, there's no need for formalities, so I'll get strait to the point; have you been approached by a tall, frightening looking woman in a red hat?"

"Mhhmf frgggs meeegggh?!" I tried to yell at him, but his hand was still over my mouth.

"Oh, sorry." He removed his hand, "Just stay quiet!" He whispered.

"Who the hell are you!?" I whispered fiercely.

"Forget that," He shook his head, but I could barely see it in the dark. "I'm a special agent from the future sent here to protect you. Now, tall woman? Red hat? Anything?"

I stared at his outline with my mouth open. "W-what?"

He sighed, "I'm an agent from the future sent here to protect you! Now, have you seen a freaky looking woman in a red—"

"You're crazy!" I tried to stand up, but he pulled me back down.

"No, no, no! You've got to listen to me!" He put his hands on my shoulders, "My name is Wilber Robinson, and I'm from the future! I'm a secret agent—"

"Enough of that 'agent' bull! Now, let go of me and get the heck away!" I pushed him away, and opened the lid of the dumpster. I hopped out and wiped myself off. The boy, Wilber, followed me. I could see him now.

He hand black hair, with a strange flip in the front. His shirt was black with a, um, rocket on the front. His blue jeans were extremely tight… His eyes were a deep brown color.

"No, listen Linda Fea—"

"How do you know my—"

"There she is!" I quickly turned around, seeing the group of seniors that were stalking me.

"Shit," I muttered.

Wilber grabbed my hand and began to run, pulling me along with him. I tried to keep up, I stumbled a lot; this boy was fast!

"Come on, come on!" Wilber yelled back at me, "Can't you run any faster?"

"Shut up," I yelled back. I picked up my pace and passed him slightly, out hands still together.

"Get her!" One of the boys screamed behind us.

"Hurry up!" I yelled to the black haired boy, we ran away from the school grounds, all the way back to the street of the orphanage. I was panting, out of breath, but somehow the boy was still running as he pulled into the building.

"Wait, what are we—"

"Shh!" He interrupted me, "Be quiet! If you get caught, we're both dead!" Wilber whispered.

"Uh-hu, sure. Now, let go of me and get away—hey!" I yelped as he began to pull me down the hallways of the orphanage. "Where are we going?"

We ended up on the roof, when Wilber pulled me in front of him and took hold of me shoulders. "If I prove to you that I'm from the future, will you go back and explain to the teachers what was wrong with that equation?" He said in a louder voice now that we were outside and alone.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, pulling away from him a crossing my arms.

"From the future, remember?" Wilber laughed, "Now, if I prove that little fact, will you go back and explain?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever." I laughed, expecting him to pull out a sign that said 'PUCKED!' But instead, he ran up to me so quickly I didn't even see it coming. He grabbed my waist and picked me up, throwing over his shoulder. "Wait! Hey, put me down you creeper! Hey!"

Now, what happened next really freaked me out.

"Okay," And Wilber dropped me over the edge of the building.

I screamed, but to my surprise, I didn't die when I hit something hard. I opened my eyes and looked down; there was nothing there! It was like a was floating…

I screamed louder as Wilber jumped down and landed perfectly fine next to me. It looked as if he hit some invisible button and something appeared. I couldn't see the ground anymore, and I was on my hands and knees in some sort of…

Car?

Plain?

Boat?

I scattered up into the red and white seat behind me, facing Wilber.

"What the hell is this?" The ship thing began to move, and Wilber just laughed.

"To the future!" He yelled as we were devoured in a bubble of light.

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry I rushed through things, but I wanted to get to the point!**

**REVIEW! No flames, please…**

**~Lyllith!**


End file.
